Unpredictable Destiny
by hime-chan1301
Summary: Takdir adalah suatu Jalan kehidupan yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan, Kita tidak bisa membaca Takdir begitu pula dengan Takdir seorang Naruto, setelah ditolak oleh Sakura-Naruto menemukan Gadis yang bisa mengisi Relung hatinya menggantikan Sakura. Bagaikan dimainkan Takdir Gadis itu menghilang entah kemana, apakah Naruto dapat bertemu lagi denganya? [TWOSHOOT] Maybe, OOC of course


**YOSH INI FICT Twoshoot PERTAMA HIME SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA :3**

**HIME JUGA SENGAJA BUAT FICT INI BUAT NGEHIBUR PARA READER DAN REVIEWER FICT APOCALYPSE DAN Shinobi VS Zombie, semoga aja para reader dan reviewer tidak jenuh menunggu fict itu dan buat dua fict itu Hime usahakan buat apdet besok atau lusa (gak janji lho.)**

**YOSH Proudly present ****Unpredictable****Destiny**

**Pairing: ? You will find it out on the ending of this story**

**Genre:Romance,Drama**

Fajar mulai menggantikan malam begitu Juga dengan Matahari yang menggantikan Posisi Bulan untuk menyinari Belahan dunia Bagian Timur tepatnya di sebuah Negara yang bernama jepang ahhhh ralat lagi sebenarnya di sebuah Kota yang bernama Konoha.

Mari Kita lihat sebenarnya apa sih yang ingin Author ceritakan kali ini? Mari kita lihat

**Namikaze Mansion**

Sinar Matahari mulai memasuki sebuah kamar yang bernuansakan warna orange melewati sedikit celah dari jendela yang tertutupi Horden, Sinar Matahari itu sedikit menyapa Kulit wajah berwarna Tan milik Seorang Pemuda yang sedang terlelap di Kasur berukuran King Size itu.

"Nghhhhh" Pemuda itu sedikit terganggu akibat sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya atau lebih tepatnya sedikit mengenai kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup, Pemuda itu menarik Selimut yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi wajahnya agar sinar matahari dapat terbendung dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

**PIP...PIP...PIP...**

Suara jam beker miliknya yang berada di samping tempat tidur.

Sekarang pemuda itu menggunakan bantal untuk menutupi kepalanya dan selimut—jika dilihat ia seperti Telur gulung yang biasanya menjadi santapan siang orang-orang, Pintu Kamar itu terbuka dengan perlahan dan menampilkan Seorang Wanita bersurai warna merah.

Wanita itu berjalan menuju kearah Telur Gulung upss maksudnya Sesosok pemuda yang sedang tidur dengan selimut yang melingkari seluruh tubuhnya terlihat seperti Telur gulung, Wanita itu Sedikit mengguncang kan tubuh pemuda itu sambil menyebut namanya.

"Naruto bangun nak, kau harus bersiap-siap untuk sekolah sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 6.15 nanti kau bisa terlambat" Ucap Wanita itu sedikit keras agar pemuda itu bangun

"Nghhhh baiklah **Kaa-San**" Ucap pemuda itu sambil melepaskan lilitan selimut itu dan langsung duduk di tepi ranjang sebelum ia langsung meninggalkan kamar itu—Wanita yang dipanggil **Kaa-San** itu sedikit bengong melihat tingkah Anaknya **'Tidak seperti biasanya, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan petasan dan air dingin untuk membangunkannya' **Gumanya dalam hati

'**Sudahlah lagipula aku tidak usah repot-repot membangukannya dengan cara yang lain'** Batin wanita itu seraya keluar dari kamar itu.

**Skip Time (Breakfeast time)**

Pemuda bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu Merapikan Bajunya sebelum duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Seorang wanita bersurai Merah yang sedang mengolesi selai di roti lalu menaruh nya di piring dan disodorkan kepada Naruto, Naruto mengambil piring berisi Roti itu lalu mengigit roti itu.

"Heee Roti isi Nanas lagi, lama-lama jika aku makan Nanas terus nanti aku bisa memakan rambutnya Shikamaru yang berbentuk Nanas itu" Ujar Naruto sambil menyinggung temannya yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Sudah jangan banyak mengomel, atau nanti sore Tidak akan **Kaa-san **buatkan Ramen" Ucap Wanita bersurai merah itu

" Ooo iya Naru-Chan Kenapa kau tadi mudah sekali dibangunkan, padahal biasanya sulit sekali" Tanya Wanita itu sambil menyeruput teh Hijau

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A" Ucap Naruto sambil memasukan potongan terakhir roti itu kedalam mulutnya lalu meminum susu yang sudah disiapkan tadi.

"Aku berangkat dulu **JAA**" Naruto bangkit dari kursi itu lalu mengambil kunci motor yang digantung di dekat tembok ruang makan

"Hei kau tidak pamit dulu, lagipula hari ini kau ada **Extrakulikuler **Band kan ini gitar mu" Ucap Wanita itu sambil menenteng sebuah Tas yang berisi sebuah Gitar

"OO iya aku lupa" Ucap pemuda itu menghampiri Wanita itu lalu mengambil Tas berisi Gitar itu dan memberi kecupan di pipi kanan Wanita iru sebelum ia pergi ke garasi tempat di mana ia menaruh Motor Sport berwarna Merah yang bermerk **Ducati**

Ia menstarter Motor itu lalu langsung melenggang pergi

**Skip Time (School)**

**KonohaGakuen**

Nama sekolah yang sangat bergengsi dan hanya diisi oleh murid-murid yang bisa dibilang sangat kaya dan murid-murid berprestasi, Sehabis Naruto memarkirkan motornya di tempat khusus parkiran Motor ia langsung menuju kedalam kelas sambil sesekali ia memperhatikan siswi yang ia lewati apakah Gadis itu yang ia cari,

Tak lama Naruto sampai di depan kelas yang bertuliskan **XII IPA**

**GREKKK...**

Suara pintu kelas digeser dibarengin dengan suara cempreng seorang pemuda

"**OHAYOUU MINNAAAA..."**

"BERISIK **BAKAAA..."** Suara teriakan seorang gadis disusul dengan melayang nya sepasang sepatu ke muka Naruto

"**ITTAAIIIII" **pekik Naruto sambil guling-guling di lantai.

"Rasakan" Ucap seorang Gadis bersurai Pink

Seisi kelas menjadi ribut akibat peristiwa datang seorang Namikaze Naruto ada yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, ada yang menyembah dewa jashin, ada yang bermain petasan, ada bermain **Kugutsu**, ada yang tertidur dan tidak menghiraukan siapapun, ada yang bermain Salon-salonan dan lain lain

HIRAUKAN YANG DIATASSS...!

"Sakura-**Chan** kenapa kau melempari aku dengan sepatu, Sakit tau" Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap mukannya yang tadi terkena sepatu Sakura

"OO iya Sakura-**Chan **Bagaimana dengan Perkataanku waktu kemarin Sore apa kau menerimannya" Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya

Wajah Sakura mengekspresikan wajah yang sangat menyesal setelah mendegar Ucapan Naruto yang tadi.

"Ikut aku keatap!" Ucap Sakura

"Sebentar aku taruh Tas dan Gitar ku dulu."

**ATAP SEKOLAH**

"Jadi-" Naruto menggantung ucapannya disertai angin yang berlalu mengakibatkan Rambut kedua insan berbeda kelamin itu sedikit berkibar.

Sakura sedikit menghela Nafas sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi aku mencintai Sasuke-**Kun **aku tau kau sangat mencintai ku Naruto, aku mengetahuinnya dari Ino jika kaulah yang setiap hari memberikanku Surat Berisikan puisi-puisi yang indah dan kau juga yang setiap hari menyelipkan cokelat di tasku Saat istirahat, Aku minta Maaf karena memang cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan Naruto aku memohon Padamu setelah aku mengatakan ini semoga kau masih mau menjadi Sahabat ku" Ucap Sakura panjang lebar

Seketika Jantung Naruto terasa diremas-remas oleh tangan yang kasat mata setelah mendegar ucapan Sakura barusan, ia mengepalkan tanganya Butiran-Butiran cairan Putih mulai mengumpul di kelopak Mata miliknya.

"N-naruto apa kau baik-baik saja" Ucap Sakura

"Y-ya a-Aku baik-baik saja" Ucap Naruto lirih—Sakura tau bahwa Naruto tidak baik-baik saja setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu tadi.

"Narut-" Perkataan Sakura terpotong akibat Tiba-tiba saja ia dipeluk oleh Naruto

"Kumohon biarkan saja seperti ini, aku tahu akan sulit melupakanmu jadi kumohon tolong biarkan saja seperti ini sebentar agar aku bisa melupakanmu" Suara Naruto sedikit bergetar begitu juga dengan seluruh tubuhnya—Sakura dapat merasakannya karena tubuhnya sedang menempel dengan Naruto akbiat Naruto memeluknya

Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto sambil sesekali mengelus punggung Naruto untuk menenangkannya

Tanpa disadari kedua orang berbeda kelamin itu , ada sepasang Mata yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan sendu,Orang itu pun pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya yaitu dibalik pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dengan Atap sekolah.

Orang itu berjalan Gontai—sepanjang jalan terpajang jejak berupa butiran air yang entahlah apa itu. (mungkin orang itu ngompol) #Plak#Digampar.

Kembali keatap Sekolah.

Setelah merasa Naruto sudah mulai tenang Sakura melepaskan perlahan rangkulan Naruto pada tubuhnya.

"Kau tau Naruto, Masih Banyak Gadis yang lebih baik Dariku jadi mungkin salah satu gadis itu lah jodohmu" Ucap Sakura seraya membersrihkan jejak air mata Naruto dengan Sapu tangan Pink miliknya

".." Naruto Hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirimu, Kau kelihatan Berantakan" Ucap Sakura.

Lalu Kedua orang itu berjalan menuju kebawah, Sakura berjalan menuju kelas sedangkan Naruto menuju kamar mandi.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat Naruto, Karena 10 menit lagi bel jam pelajaran akan dimulai" Ucap Sakura sebelum Masuk kedalam kelas.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi Ucapan Sakura—Setelah Naruto sudah terlihat agak jauh barulah Sakura masuk ke kelas dan langsung duduk di kursinya yang berada di baris ke 3 dari empat baris dan di berada dua baris di depan kursi Naruto

Sakura melihat Salah satu sahabatnya yang agak pendiam yang bernama Hinata, Hinata duduk satu baris didepan Naruto

"Hei Hinata kau terlihat sedang sedih ucap Sakura" Namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Hinata

"Hei Hinata" Sakura menjentikan Jarinya di depan wajah Hinata.

"E-EHHH i-iya A-ada a-apa Sakura-C-Chan" pekik Hinata kaget

"Hhhhh dasar kau ini, sebenarnya kau kenapa?, Kok kelihatannya mukamu kusut sekali." Ucap Sakura.

"Ehhh T-tidak apa-apa kok sungguh, mungkin aku hanya kecapean" Ucap Hinata

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?" Sakura bertanya kepada Hinata

"K-kemarin A-aku b-belajar semalaman" Bohong Hinata kepada Sakura

"Ohhhh kalau belajar jangan terlalu dipaksakan Hinata nanti kau bisa sakit" Ucap Sakura menasehati Hinata.

"Un" Hinata menggaguk-nganggukan kepalanya, '**Apa aku tanyakan langsung kepada Sakura-chan saja ya apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Naruto-Kun di atap sekolah'** Batin Hinata.

"**A-ANO **Sakura-**Chan **b-boleh aku b-be-rtanya?" Ujar Hinata tergagap

"**Ano** Tadi Sakura-**Chan** sedang ap-" Sebelum Hinata selesai mengucapkan pertanyaannya bel tanda dimulai pelajaran berdering.

"Tadi kau mau tanya apa Hinata-**Chan**?" Ucap Sakura setelah bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran berhenti.

"T-tidak jadi"

"Baiklah" ucap Sakura sambil memutar arah pandagan lalu duduk di kursinya.

'**Ooooo iya di mana Naruto?'** Batin Sakura

"**Ohayou Minna**" Ucap seorang lelaki yang mempunyai codet di hidungnya.

"**OHAYOU SENSEI"** Ucap seluruh murid kompak.

Lalu pria itu meletakan buku yang tadi dibawanya, di atas meja yang disiapkan oleh sekolah untuk guru yang mengajar di kelas itu,Lalu guru yang bernama Asli Umino Iruka itu melihat kearah seluruh murid untuk memastikan bahwa seluruh murid sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Di mana Naruto?" Ucap Iruka, semua murid geleng-geleng menjawab pertanyaanya Iruka.

"**Ano Sensei"** Sakura mengangkat tanganya.

"Ada apa Nona Haruno?"

"Tadi 10 menit sebelum bel berbunyi Naruto pergi ke Toilet." Ucap Sakura.

**GREKKK**

Suara pintu kelas digeser, Para murid di dalam kelas langsung menoleh Kearah pintu yang menampilkan sesosok Pemuda yang mereka kenal sebagai Naruto

"Tuan Namikaze, apakah kau tidak mendegar bunyi bel tadi?" Ucap Iruka sambil memasang wajah Sakartis.

"**Ano Sensei** tadi aku sakit perut jadi aku harus buang air" Jawab Naruto sambil memberi senyum Rubah.

"Hhhhhh yasudah kembali ke kursimu"

"**Ha'i Sensei"**

Naruto berjalan kearah kursinya yang berada dua baris dibelakang Sakura dan satu baris dibelakang Hinata

"Hei Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja" Bisik Sakura Saat Naruto melewati Bangkunya

"Ya Aku baik-baik saja" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

Setelah Naruto duduk di mejannya Pelajaran langsung dimulai dengan Iruka yang Langsung menerengkan tentang Materi yang ia ajarkan yaitu Sejarah.

Selama pelajaran Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Yang Iruka Terangkan, ia lebih sering melihat kearah jendela dan mengambar tidak jelas dibukunya.

**Kriinnggggg**

Bel tanda bergantinya pelajaran berbunyi.

"Bapak akan memberi kalian tugas." Ucap Iruka, semua siswa yang ada diruangan itu hanya bisa menggerutu dan mengumpat yang tidak jelas.

" Baik kerjakan Halaman 122 pada buku cetak kalian dan akan bapak periksa minggu depan" Ucap Iruka sambil membereskan bukunya lalu keluar dari kelas itu.

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah bel tanda pelajaran Selesai para murid langsung berhamburan keluar dari sekolah itu, ada yang pulang menggunakan kendaraan sendiri, supir, dan pulang naik angkutan umum maupun berjalan.

Kecuali murid yang memang sekarang ada jadwal **Extrakulikuler. **Termasuk Naruto.

Extrakulikuler band berisi 6 orang yang berisikan Naruto sebagai penyanyi sekaligus yang memainkan Gitar Akustik,Kiba sebagai Drummer,Sasuke sebagai Gitarist yang memainkan Gitar elektrik, Gaara yang sama seperti Sasuke dan Sai yang memainkan Bass

"Hei **Dobe **dari tadi kau melamun terus" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa **Teme **Aku hanya sedikit lelah" Ucap Naruto

"Kalau begitu kau pulang saja biar kami berlatih tanpamu" Ujar Sasuke menyarankan agar Naruto pulang untuk beristirahat

"Baiklah" Ucap Naruto, lalu Naruto memasukan Gitar kedalam tas Gitar dan langsung menuju ke parkiran Motor

Namun belum sempat ia sampai di parkiran ia melihat seorang Gadis bersurai Indigo yang sedang menangis di bangku Taman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC (Tuh Banyak Cangcut)**

**Hadeuh capek banget... padahal tadinnya mau dibuat Oneshoot tapi kyknya gak bisa soalnya waktu hime baut fict ini udh sore banget jadi keburu malem dan Hime gak boleh maen laptop lebih dari jam 8 kalau hari minggu soalnya Senin masuk sekolah -_-**

**Oke ini hime lanjut besok aje yeeeee**

**Sekalian besok kalau bisa hime apdet salah satu fict antara fict APOCALYPSE DAN Shinobi VS Zombie...**

**Reader: Dasar Author yang tidak konsisten dua fictnya ditelantarkan begitu saja..**

**Hime:Gomen itu soalnya lagi stuck dan gak ada waktu ToT**

**Naruto:Hei kenapa di fict ini lo buat gua dilempar sepatu terus guling2x di lantai?**

**Hime:Hmmmm mungkin karen tampang mu yang sangat mirip untuk jadi bahan Bully an**

**Naruto: KAUUU... RASEN BIJUUDAMA#JURUSNYA HIME BIKIN SENDIRI XP KEMUNGKINAN NANTI ADA DI FICT Shinobi VS Zombie, jadi itu jurus sebenarnya Bijuudama yang dicampur Rasen shuriken XD sebenernya kalau reader pada Nonton Pas Naruto belajar Rasen Shuriken pasti tau Naruto masukin chakra apa gitu kedalam rasengan jadinya rasen shuriken nah aslinyajuru itu Bijuudama biasa dimasukin chakra apa gitu**

**Udahlah pendeskripsian gak penting XP**

**Oo iya hime mau minta review boleh gak?**

**Kalau reader mau tau sebeneranya bikin fict itu capek lho.. jadi seperti apapun fictnya harus dihormati soalnya #Jujur ya# bikin fict itu susah lho... :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW YO REVIEW**


End file.
